


The real MVP

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander proves he's willing to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real MVP

**Author's Note:**

> Looked back over this one and we were definitely drinking, texted again to a suspecting friend.

"You are uniquely situated by the virtue of your position-" Madison explained as Jefferson paced back and forth in front of him. Alexander could practically see the wheels turning in the impressively large mans brilliant mind. "Though virtue is not a word I'd apply to this situation-" Jefferson muttered, rolling his eyes to the window to see aloof. "What is this?" Alexander frowned, studying Mr burr as he sulked by the window, staring out pensively. "Aaron," Alexander begged his friend for an explanation. Senator burr shook his head and refused an answer. "What he means to say," Madison continued, "is that the Vice President would like to request something of you." "Mr Vice President? How may I be of service?" Alexander offered himself readily, which seemed to shock the southern voice of independence. Jefferson smirked and waved his hand up over his head. "Mr Madison, Senator burr, your assistance seems to be no longer required." Jefferson locked eyes with him as the irrelevant men left the room. "What is it, Thomas, that I am uniquely situated to do for you?" Alexander teased him. "I didn't think you would be so easy," Jefferson approached him, feeling his body tense with excitement. "I haven't stopped thinking about your Pinot noir since the General called me to arms," Alexander winked and unbuckled his pants. "You're my American wet dream," Jefferson jumped on his Montecello (Hamilton's penis) and rode it like a stallion. "Stay mellow,"Alexander begged as he felt Thomas worked to the edge. "Not yet!" "I can't help it!" Jefferson panted, grabbing Alexander by the hips to thrust himself down deeper into his magnificent 100% all beef yogurt cannon. Jefferson's DNA rocket erupted, splattering Alexander's chest, but Alexander kept him going until he too was finished. "It was nice doing business with you," Jefferson nodded as he dressed himself. "It's all about compromise, MrVice President." "Indubitably."


End file.
